1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a needlework thread holder and organizer and is more particularly concerned with an apparatus which holds skeins of yarn accessible by a user for needlework.
2. Background of the Invention
In the past, skein holders have been devised. One such skein holder is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 650,630. The device depicted in this patent includes a cover and leaves bound along a common edge, the leaves having slits which retain either the yarn or cards containing yarn. The holder is arranged as a book so that several yarns are in juxtaposition for access.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,705,050 discloses another form of holder wherein filaments are arranged on a sheet, being strapped therein by housings formed of fabric strips with tongues that pass through openings in the strips for securing the fabric strips together.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,196 discloses a device for holding embroidery floss and textile weaving and sewing material. The structure includes a loose leaf binder with cutout portions for carrying the yarn and with sheets which form pockets. Soft textile material is secured to the sheets for retaining the needles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,762 and 3,857,484 were also revealed by a preliminary search conducted by the applicant. The devices shown therein are not considered to be particularly pertinent.
The present invention provides an inexpensive construction which will carry a plurality of yarns in juxtaposition for simultaneous viewing and, at the same time, provides indicia receiving means on which the symbols for the respective yarns can be temporarily written. Such a means also functions to receive lengths of yarn when not being used. The present invention also provides pockets by which additional lengths of yarn can be stored for appropriate identification with the original skeins of yarn stored in a main pocket.